1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mill for grinding edible particles, particularly to one able to keep the edible particles ground into powder to drop down from powder outlets by clockwise turning around a rotating knob, preventing the powder from dropping on a table by counterclockwise turning around the rotating knob to close the powder outlets while not using, and obtaining diverse sizes of the powder by altering a distance between a grinding block and a grinding base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional mill 1 is mainly provided with a main body 10 having a chamber 100 inside it, a rotator 11 bored with a through hole 110, a shaft 12 installed inside the main body 10 with male threads 120 formed around its upper end, an adjusting knob 13 pivotally positioned on the top of the rotator 11, and a positioning plate 14 inserted inside the rotator 11. The adjusting knob 13 is provided with a threaded hole 130 bored inside it for engaging with the male threads 120 of the shaft 12. A positioning base 15 is set in the bottom of the chamber 100 of the main body 10, provided with plural openings 150. A grinding base 16 is installed at the bottom of the positioning base 15, provided with grinding teeth 160 formed inside it. Installed at the bottom of the shaft 12 inside the grinding base 16 is a grinding block 17 that is provided with plural grinding teeth 170 formed on its outer surface. And, positioned at the bottom of the grinding base 16 is a positioning plate 18, which is fixed with the main body 10 by means of fastening elements 181, provided with plural openings 180. On the grinding block 17 is set with a compression spring 19 having its one end leaned on the bottom of the positioning base 15. Via turning around the adjusting knob 13 to vary the space between the grinding block 17 and the grinding base 16, edible particles such as pepper particles can be ground into finer ones. In using, as the rotator 11 is turned around to synchronously drive the shaft 12 and the grinding block 17 to rotate, the edible particles are to be ground between the grinding teeth 170 of the grinding block 17 and the grinding teeth 160 of the grinding base 16 to become finer ones dropping down through the openings 180 of the positioning plate 18. However, as the mill 1 is put back on a table after using, some ground powder still remained in the main body 10 is to drop on and smear the table. Therefore, the invention has been devised to overcome the defects mentioned above.